The List
Earl's List is a List created by Earl Hickey after he discovered the concept of karma. Whilst watching "Last Call with Carson Daly" whilst in hospital, Earl learnt that when you do good things, good things will happen to you. He wrote down everything wrong he did in his life and started to make up for all the mistakes he had made . As of Sold a Guy a Lemon Car, Earl has completed at least 75 of the items on the List. Statistics Season 1 In Pilot, Earl made a List of 259 numbered items, but in five episodes Earl added one item each, in one episode he added two, and in another his father added one, bringing the count to 267. However, Earl uses #260 on two different occasions, so the total was only up to 266. As of the end of Season 1, Earl has so far completed 36 items, unsuccessfully attempted five, been absolved for two, started work on two items, and intends to leave one permanently unresolved as a reminder, leaving 221 items outstanding. Season 2 As of GED, Earl had completed 57 items, unsuccessfully attempted five, been absolved for at least nine (with the total amount unknown because in The Birthday Party everyone at Earl's party crossed an item off as a present), started work on two items, and intended to leave one permanently unresolved as a reminder, leaving a maximum of 199 items outstanding. Earl added one to the list in three episodes, and four to the list in another, bringing the total to 273. Season 3 Earl began a new list in prison, in absence of his original one. This list is written on the back of his pillow, and only has four items, one of which is "Wrote on a pillow". After Earl escaped prison and fell into a coma, Randy, Joy, and Darnell started crossing items off of his list in the hopes of waking Earl from his coma. It worked, and Earl resumed crossing items off himself. By the end of Season 3 Earl had completed 66 items, been absolved for at least ten, attempted five, started three and intended to leave one permanently unresolved as a reminder, leaving a maximum of 194 items. Season 4 Earl crossed off #47, #72, #87, #94 and #231, as well as another three items in The Magic Hour, We've Got Spirit Little Bad Voodoo Brother. He left on #7 in Sweet Johnny as a permanent reminder. Overall Additions * Season 1 ** #260 Took away Randy's touchdown ** #260 Neglected Randy ** #261 Ruined Joy's Wedding ** #262 Slept with Joy 3 days before her wedding ** #263 Ruined Randy's life - Unknown ** #264 Broke bus stop while looking for Poncho the blue fish ** #265 Punched Tom in gut ** #266 Didn't pay taxes ** #267 Never gave mom a good Mother's Day ** #268 Lost my own car because I am an Idiot * Season 2 ** #269 Got Catalina deported ** #270 Kept a guy locked in a truck ** #271 Broke into garages ** #272 Ran from cops by stealing their car ** #273 Kept myself from being an adult *** #273 A Finish high school. *** #273 B Get a real job. *** #273 C Move out of the motel. * Season 3 ** None * Season 4 ** None Unsuccessful * Season 1 ** ? ** #4 Cost Dad an election * Season 2 ** ? ** ? ** ? * Season 3 ** None * Season 4 ** None Absolved * Season 1 ** #98 Told Dodge and Earl Jr. we would have a father son day at Mystery Fun Land and didn't take them ** ?, #141 * Season 2 ** (Unnumbered list item 3) Pulled pranks on Randy ** (Unnumbered list item 4) Peed on Mom's rug ** (Unnumbered list item 5) Got Darnell stoned (literally) ** (Unnumbered list item 6) Almost got Donny Jones killed by a fern ** (Unnumbered list item 7) Made fun of Joy being pregnant ** (Unnumbered list item 8) Almost got Dad divorced and gave him a back problem ** (Unnumbered list item 9) Stole DJ Dave's equipment except one turntable ** #165 Made a wish and threw a penny into Electrolarynx Guy's hole ** (Unnumbered list item 10) Stole Slow Roger's car and slept with his sister ** (possibly more) * Season 3 ** ? * Season 4 ** None Started * Season 1 ** #136 I've been a litterbug ** #49 Been wasteful ** #260 Neglected Randy ** #4 Cost Dad an election * Season 2 ** None * Season 3 ** None * Season 4 ** #7 Slept with SJ's GF Unresolved * Season 1 ** #260 Neglected Randy ** #67 Ran over Crackers * Season 2 ** None * Season 3 ** None * Season 4 ** None Timeline As of Monkeys Take a Bath (episode 71), 119 items have been revealed through the show, NBC.com or promotional materials. The List NOTE: Not all numbers on the list have been revealed, therefore the following table only shows those which have been revealed. Category:Earl's list